Hetalia is Love, Hetalia is Life
by CheshireKitKat
Summary: Little Oneshots throughout the life of Hetalia Characters
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! So I'm really getting about to posting my first story, so I figured why not do it on something that I love which is Hetalia! I absolutely love this show and I figured it would be a great idea to post some one shots and ideas. You guys are welcome to send me prompts and ideas as well as make requests. It can be any rating you want from K to M. However, I do have a couple of rules.

1\. I'm not that much for disturbing things. For example. No Cannibalism. I'm all for Hetoni and all, but I just don't do stuff like that. That and necrophilia other stuff like that. Some things are just too gross in my opinion.

2\. I do not have a set schedule. I update whenever I have time, and I will try to update as much as possible.

3\. I do allow crossovers, but only if I know it. Say if the cross over was Attack on Titan. I like Attack on Titan and can easily do a crossover for that.

4\. AU's and multiple pairings are allowed. Even crack pairings.

5\. Be creative with the ideas you send me.

6\. I do include 2P versions of the countries

7\. If a one shot is popular enough and I do get enough requests for it, then I might do sequel chapters, and if it gets extremely popular. Maybe even a spin off.

8\. Your allowed to send in more than one idea.

And so anyways. I think that is all. So send in your ideas! I am excited to hear them! I can't wait to see what suggestions you guys have for one shots!


	2. Italian Inferno (Felicest RP Rated M)

(This here is a smut one for sctwilightvampwolfgirl)

Feliciano sat at the table eating pasta. Across form him sat his perfect carbon copy. No, he wasn't looking at a mirror. He was sitting across from his 2P! Luciano Vargas.

For those of you who don't know what a 2p! is, a 2p! Is like the parallel version of you. Basically, they are your second player. As to what Feliciano's 2p! was here, well for that you could blame on England. Apparently while drunk, (whoopie, what a suprise there folks), he had used his black magic to create a portal to the parellel world which allowed for all of the 2p! Nations to pass through before it got destroyed by a very angry Canadian with his hockey stick when the supposed portal tripped him. Yes, the Canadian was drunk too.

But that's unimportant right now. Right now, what matter was the fact that these too nations were about ready to go at each others throats. Due to the fact that the 2p! Nations had no where to stay, and keeping them all together was an extremely bad idea. America, who was trying to be the hero once again had suggested that all of the 2p! Nations stay with their 1p!'s while a very hungover England tried to undo what he did and send them back to their world. Unfortuantly, as we all know England's magic never really worked out that great and seemed to screw up. So far a week had gone by with no success. So the 2p! Nations were still stuck with their other selves, and everyone was getting on each others nerves. Needless to say, it was a bad week for everyone involved.

Luciano scowled. "Why do you always got to be so damn happy all the time? You look like someone drew a permanent smiley face on your dumb face!"

"Ve!" shouted the happy Italian. "Remember, it's your face too!"

Luciano rolled his eyes "whatever."

"Well," smiled Feliciano, "at least I don't look constipated due to having a constant stick up my ass. Keep that up and you'll start looking like Dotisu!" he grinned cheekly.

Luciano looked over at his counterpart "Dotisu this and Dotisu that! That's all you ever talk about is that dumb potato basturd! Geez by the way you talk about him you think you would be dating!" he shouted at him. (Fangirls: oh we all do Luciano. We all wish they were dating. )

"Ve! Is someone jealous?" he said smiling.

Luciano sputtered spitting out his coffee. "Why in the hell would I be jealous of a dumb fuck like him!"

"Ve! Maybe because you want him!" said Feliciano.

Luciano glared. "As if. He's an idiot. Or at least ours is. It bad enough I have one in my universe, I don' t need to hook up with the one in yours" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ve. Then again," Feliciano leaned in towards him. "Maybe your just jealous cause who you really want is me instead." He looked at him with bright amber colored eyes.

Luciano stuttered. "y-your eyes.. They ...they are open... How.. How is that possible?"

"Ve. They are eyes idiota. Of course I can open them!" he smirked. "what you think they were glued shut?"

"No!" shouted Luciano.. "it's just unusual to see them open they look kinda..."

"kinda what?" asked Feliciano questionably.

"Nothing!" he shouted turned away, a slight blush on his face refusing to look at his counterpart.

"Ve. You can tell me!"

"F-fine" he sputtered. "they look... Pretty..."

"Ve! Yours do too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. In fact. I'm so hot I could kiss myself." (England: Hey! That's my line! You stole that from me! Me: Yeah yeah.. Whatever. Don't get your knickers in a twist Iggy. )

Luciano smirked. "Then why don't you?"

"I think I will"

"Then what are you waiting for. Do it"

Feliciano smirked and leaned in kissing Luciano, his tongue dominating the kiss as he managed to knock Luciano out of his chair and onto the floor by his wrists.

"your suprisingly storn" said Luciano.

"Not really" Said Feliciano. "Considering that I am technically you."

"Just shut up and kiss me." spat Luciano.

"With Pleasure" Feliciano said as he went back to kissing the other Italian, using his knee to rub it up against Luciano's crotch region.

Luciano moaned, his head tilting back leaving his neck exposed. Feliciano took this opportunity to suck on his neck leaving a red mark.

Luciano snarled. "basturd did you just give me a hickey!?"

Feliciano giggled innocently "Maybe..."

"Whatever.. Just do it again"

"Ve! With pleasure!" Feliciano bit down onto his neck again, and after several minutes of sucking Luciano's neck and collar bone area was covered in various sized hickeys.

"F-Fuck" Luciano muttered his voice sounded low and raspy with an underlying later of lust. "You got any lube?"

"Ve!" Feliciano pulled out a bottle of brand new lube from his pocket. "A good Italian never goes anywhere without lube!"

Luciano chuckled. "You know how to use it?"

"Ve! Big Brother France taught me how!" exclaimed Feliciano.

Luciano raised his eyebrow. "I'm afraid to ask how he showed you."

Feliciano kissed him in order to shut him up and started working on undoing Luciano's pants.

Luciano groaned.

Feliciano managed to tug Luciano's pants and boxers off, his erection springing free and he took it into his mouth and started sucking it.

Luciano moaned. "Oh Feliciano"

Feliciano smirks and takes Luciano into his mouth sucking him. Taking him deep into his mouth his head bobbing up and down again as he sucks. Eventually even taking him into his mouth and deep throating him.

Luciano moaned in pleasure... "Oh god.. Oh god... Oh god!" he groaned and arched his back cumming into Feliciano's mouth.

Feliciano smirked and swallowed, a little bit dripped down his chin in a sexy way.

Luciano panted, his cock still hard.

Feliciano smirked and took the lube opening it up and squirted some onto his hands getting his fingers all nice and slick. "Ve! I would relax if I were you. Or else this is going to hurt!" he smiled.

"Pain don't bother me" retorted Luciano as he huffed.

"Ve! Well you asked for it..." said Feliciano warily as he shoved a finger into Luciano.

Luciano moaned, his back arching. "Oh god!"

Feliciano smirks and inserted a second finger and start to move them back in forth in a scissoring motion as he fingered Luciano.

Luciano groaned as Feliciano fingered him, he was really aggravated at how long the other was doing at him and just wanted him to move along already. "hey! Hurry up basturd!"

"Ve!" Feliciano removed his fingers from the other and taking some lube into his hand he applied it onto his hardening cock. He grabbed a hold of Luciano's hips as soon as he finished applying the lube and with one swift motion he thrust into Luciano.

Luciano moaned enjoying the mixture of pain and pleasure as Feliciano's length filled him. "Oh Feliciano!"

Feliciano smirked and waited a second for his lover to get adjusted, before snapping his hips back and in one fluid motion thrust into Luciano causing him to moan loudly

Feliciano started to thrusting into Luciano as he moaned, sounds of pleasure escaped his lips as Feliciano thrust into Luciano with a low growl plowing into him picking up in speed and power. Luciano's body felt warm, his body tingling with the sensation of lust as he grinds against Feliciano eager for his thrusts.

Luciano groaned he felt the pit in his stomach tighten. He knew this feeling all too will. He was going to come very soon. "F-Feliciano.."

Feliciano smirked feeling the same tightness burning in his loins as well. He knew his lover was coming near his end as well and leaned forward towards his ear and whispers. "Together mi amore"

Luciano groaned and threw his head back in ectasy as he cummed onto Feliciano's tan chest, moaning once against as Feliciano groaned and with one last powerful thrust came into Luciano filled his ass with white sticky liquid. The two of them panted and Feliciano pulled out of Luciaino and collasped onto his chest.

"Ve!" he said tiredly. "Lets take a siesta!"

Luciano chuckled tired as well. I agree.

And for once, Luciano actually slept well that night.

BONUS SCENE (Magical time skip brought to you by Hot Italian Felicest. GOTTA LOVE IT!):

Two Weeks Later at the world meeting. A purple portal was floating in the middle room that would take the 2p! Nations back to their world.

England groaned and rolled his eyes. "So let me get this straight. All of the 2p! Nations have falled in love with at least one of the 1p nations and want to stay here now."

Everyone nodded their head.

England groaned slumping in his chair. "Then why in the blood hell did I opened the portal then if you weren't going to use it?

America grinned. "Oh no reason" he said smirking as he threw England's cooking supplies into the portal. "Matt now!"

The 2p!Canadian smirked and with a wild grin on his face he took his hockey stick and bashed the portal completely smashing it into tiny little pieces.

England fell to his knees and cried out in agony. "NO! MY SCONES!"

So, while England mourned the lost of his cooking supplies, the rest of the nations went out to celebrate in the new found love they had found amongst one another and in the fact knowing that they would never have to eat another horrible scone again.

THE END.


	3. America and Country Music

(Prompt Inspired after listening to the Song "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" and "Honeybee" by Blake Sheldon. #No Regrets for Writing this. Rated T for implied sexual content. P.S. I do not own the songs. )

England was finally coming home after a long day's work. He was glad to have tomorrow off for his boyfriend America was going to come over to visit. However, what he didn't know is that America came in a day early and had a surprise waiting for the Brit when we got home.

He unlocked the keys to his house and froze and shock when he saw the site in his living room.

In front of him laying propped up on his elbow on the couch laid America, who was only wearing American Flag Boxers, the top button of them being undone, a cowboy hat, and cowboy boots with spurs.

"What the hell are you doing!?" said England in shock.

"I figured I would stop by early and we could do something!" exclaimed America.

"Like what?" said England curiously. "Are we doing something already tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Horseback riding" said America. "But I was thinking..."

England rolled his eyes "Thinking what?"

America smirked. A cheeky grin appeared on his face. "Why don't we save the horse, and you could ride cowboy instead?"

England facepalmed. "Goodnight America" He said in annoyance and went up to his room.

"But Iggy!" shouted America

"I said goodnight America!" England shouted downstairs and slammed the door

A couple weeks later England opens the door to find America running around his house in a bumblebee costume shouting at the top of his lungs and carrying a jar of honey.

"I'll be your honeybee!" shouted America

England facepalmed once again. "No. You can not be my honeybee"

America pouted he crosses his arms, clearly upset.

England sighed. "Fine, you can be my Honeybee."

America grinned and glomped England. "Yes!"

England rolled his eyes and pushed America away. "On one condition.."

"Sure!" exclaimed America

"No more country music." said England.

"Awwwwwwwwww!"

(And this folks. is the reason why England won't let America listen to country music. )


	4. England's Revenge

That Damn Bloody Frog. He was going to pay. England was sick and tired of a certain Frenchman groping and flirting with him, using cheesy and cornier pick up lines worse then the stuff America comes up with. Just yesterday, France slapped his ass while in the middle of drinking a scolding hot cup of tea. Startled, England had dropped the cup spilling it all over the front of his new dress shirt. Yes. France was going to pay.

That night, England came up with an truly evil plan to get back at France for years of groping and violation. Tonight. He was going to make France feel like the vulnerable and exposed one.

He snuck into Francis's house late at night, fortunately for him though Francis was passed out drunk on the couch shirtless after having too many glasses of wine. England smirked when he saw him laying there and pulled out a pair of scissors and a razor. Yes, his plan was indeed brilliant as he started to cut Francis's Golden long locks, watching as they fell from his head. Then, using a razor, he shaved the rest off what could not be cut off using the scissors, until the point where he was completely bald. Seeing his handy work, he reveled in the site of seeing Francis with a bald hand and added onto his torture. He took out his magic wand (an actual wand. Not what your thinking of you perverts) and cast a charm onto France that would leave France with Eyebrows that looked exactly like his own. He took a few pictures of his handy work before checking the house for anything France could use to conceal and hide his face and hair before sneaking out of the house, snickering the entire way.

Time Skip To the Next Morning Brought to you by Iggy's Eyebrows.

Francis yawned waking up and stretching. His head hurt from the horrible hangover that he had. Not to mention that but his head seemed a bit cold for some reason. He sat up only to see hair on the couch and floor next to him. Ok.. now he was curious. Just what the hell did he do last night, shag a golden retriever? He shrugged and stood up to go grab some asprin from the bathroom and grabbed some medicine from his already opened medicine cabinet. He grabbed the Asprin and shut the medicine cabinet door, gasping when he saw what he looked like.

"Non! this cannot be me! Angleterre must have replaced my bathroom mirrors with trick mirrors again!" He quickly reached up to the top of his head only to find that there was no hair, except for the incredible amount of fuzz right where his eyebrows once were. France screamed.

Oh yes. he would have his revenge on England.

Needless to say, France was not seen again at any of the World Meetings for the next six months, and for once everyone actually got something done. Maybe they needed to shave France's head more often.

THE END


	5. WWII Setting Gerpan (Rated M for Yaoi)

Germany sat at his desk hunched over and doing paper work. He coughed, a slight bit of blood came out of his mouth and onto his hands. His country was in a state of war and things were not looking good. His new leader was insane and was driving the country downward into an downward slope. His health and country were failing and he was scrambling to pick up the pieces. Even his best friend, Italy, had abandoned him after his leader attacked one of his villages. he felt so at lost and in despair. He felt, worthless, and helpless. He coughed again, not noticing as his ally japan walked into the room with some Miso soup.

"Hai, Germany-san, I brought you some dinner. It not much but I had enough ingredients to make it." Japan set the bowl on his desk.

Germany coughed barely looking up. "D-danke you Japan.. I.. I appreciate it.. but.. I'm .. i'm not that hungry."

"Germany-san. you need to eat. your going to get sick if you don't." Japan said worried.

"I'm already sick Japan, and eating is not going to change that." Germany snorted.

"Hai, but it will help you from getting worse." Japan stated.

"Well, as of right now.. I really could care less. I wouldn't mind if I got worse actually. It would just put an end to all this suffering that is going on if I just died..." Germany looked down as he said this.

Japan slammed his fist on the desk causing for some of the soup to spill, startling Germany who had never seen his ally act out of anger before.

"Don't you dare say that Germany! There is many people out here that do not wish you to die!" Japan said looking down at his friend. "I especially don't wish for you to die Germany-san.." he engulfed Germany into a hug causing for him to flinch. He knew why the larger man flinched and how uncomfortable it was for Germany to be in contact with people, especially after everything that has happened to him. But he knew that the Germany seriously needed a friend right now, someone who would care for him and not leave him.

Germany began to sniffle crying into his shoulder. "B-but.. I.. I don't d-deserved it." He cried out. "I .. I done so many bad things.. so many innocent people died because of me."

Japan looked down at him and wiped his tears from his eyes. "Hai. But that is not your fault, that is your bosses."

Germany sniffled. "I know.. I know.. but.. I.. I still did many bad things. I don't deserve anything good that comes to me."

Japan sadly smiled. "yes you do Germany. You deserve love and affection. And someone who will take care of you."

Germany sniffled. "No I don't."

Japan took his hand and lifted his chin up towards his face. "Then let me love you, until you can learn to love yourself Germany-san." and with that he kissed Germany on the mouth as he cupped his face, using his thumbs to wipe tears from his eyes.

Germany shyly and hesitantly kissed back, it was obvious that the poor blond had no experience whatsoever when it came to kissing, he was so awkward at it.

Japan let his tongue dominate Germany's mouth causing for the German to moan. "Hai. Germany. I want you so badly."

Germany blushed. "I.. I don't know.. it.. it won't hurt.. r-right?"

Japan nodded his head. "Hai. I won't hurt you. You can trust me. I will go slow and easy on you, ok?"

Germany hesitantly nodded his head. "o-ok"

Japan continued to kiss Germany, and picked him up bridal style, He carried Germany to his bedroom knowing he would be more comfortable doing it on a bed and laid Germany on his back as they kissed.

Germany wrapped his arms around Japan's neck blushing. He wasn't really used to this, well at least not in a caring gentle way that is.

Japan carefully helped Germany taking off his clothes, until finally all Germany had on was a pair of boxers and his gloves. Japan went to go remove Germany's gloves using his teeth causing for him to brush up against the center of Germany's hand. This caused for Germany to moan arching his back slightly and blush. Japan smirked realizing what just happened. "Hai, is that your e-zone Germany?"

Germany nodded his head yes embarrassed, his face was bright red. The only one who knew besides him where his erogenous zone was is himself and his older bruder Gilbert.

Japan finally knowing where Germany's special spot was placed soft little kissed along the palms of his hands before finally removing Germany of all his clothes and than began to strip himself.

The two continue to make out on the bed with Japan on top of Germany, their hot sweaty bodies rubbing up against each other as they kissed. Japan reached over into one of pockets in his kimono and grabbed out a small bottle of lubricant. "Hai. Germany, I am going to need you to spread your legs for me. Ok?"

Germany gulped and hesitantly spreaded them for Japan.

Japan squirted some of the lubricant onto his fingertips and carefully slipped the tip of his index finger into Germany's arsehole.

Germany gasped as he felt Japan's finger entered him. It felt cold.

"Hai. Are you ok Germany-san?" Japan asked concerned.

Germany nodded his head and blushed. "Ja. I am. it.. it just cold.. and .. you.. you can call me Ludwig." He said blushing.

Japan smiled seeing as how Germany was willing to actually tell him his human name. He bent over and kissed Germany's cheek whispering into his ear. "And you can call me Kiku."

Germany blushed nodding his head understanding as Japan pushed more of his finger into him causing for Germany to bite on his bottom lip.

Japan finally managed to push the finger in up to his knuckle before slipping his middle finger into the groaning whimpering German. He then began to finger Germany, scissoring his arsehole for a couple minutes before slowly removing his fingers out of the panting German. He took the lube and began to lube up his dick before slowly plunging into Germany.

Germany gasped gripping Japan's shoulder, he wrapped his arms around Japan's neck and buried his face against Japan's shoulder. Japan didn't move letting Germany get adjusted to his length and girth before slowly beginning to thrust in and out of him.

Germany moaned into his shoulder blushing. "aah.. k-kiku.."

Japan smirked hearing his name and thrusted slightly a bit harder. "Say my name again. Say it."

"K-kiku." Germany moaned out blushing.

Japan began to slightly thrust harder, he shifted their position slightly so that Germany's legs would wrap around his waist, causing for Japan to plunge deeper into Germany.

Germany arched his back and moaned out. "There! There! aah.. r-right.. right there.. oh.. oh Kiku!"

Japan smirked and kissed Germany as he continued to hit his prostate repeatedly hitting it dead on. Germany and Japan moaned in ectasy in complete pleasure.

Japan groaned arching his back. "Aaaaah I am going to "

Germany cried out "Me too!"

With a shout of ecstasy they came together, Japan inside of Germany and Germany on Japan's stomach and chest. The two of them panting exhausted. Japan kissed Germany's forehead. "I love you Dotisu".

Germany smiled and cuddled him. "I love you too Kiku."

The two of them smiled and cuddled against each other as they fell asleep in each other's arms. The war raging outside could wait, right now they were safe and sound in each other's arms. And that is the way that they hoped that it would always be.


	6. Don't Eat Gilbird!

(Created this here as an Easter short for all you guys. Your welcome. )

This is the story of why Peeps are banned in Beilschmidt house hold.

It was around 2:38 pm on Easter sunday 2016 as Ludwig sat down on the couch in his living room. He sat down and began to open the box in front of him. For easter this year Italy had given him a box of yellow peeps and Ludwig figured he would at least try some since Italy was kinda enough to gift him with peeps. He began to lift the marshmellowy treat to his mouth as the front door slammed open.

"West I am home kessese are you ready to spend ze awesome day with your big bro-" Spots Germany with the peep in hand "West. Put down Gilbird now"

Ludwig looked up at him confused "But Bruder, this is not Gilbird it's a -"

"I said to put Gilbird down! he is family! not food! I am ashame of you bruder"

Germany huffed rolling his eyes. "Bruder it's not really Gilb-"

Prussia tackled Germany snatching the peep out of Germany's hand "I said no eating Gilbird" He began to pet the peep. "Ssh ssh it ok Gilbird. Vatti got you"

Germany deadpans at his brother's stupidity "Bruder's that's a peep"

Prussia sshs him "I think i'm named you Little Awesome Jr. After meinself" Kesssese!"

Bonus Scene:

England screamed at the horrendous sight before him "America what the hell are you doing"

America looked up at him from eating his green bunny shaped peep. "huh"

"Minit chocolate Chip bunny!" Panicking over the horrific sight in front of him he passes out on the floor

America shrugs "huh. Guess not everyone like Peeps." He popped another one into his mouth.

Anyways I hope you liked this short. it's just a little something for you people out there to enjoy and read on this fine easter day.


End file.
